


One-Hundred Percent Organic

by UsamiSensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, CEO Sasuke, Dirty Talk, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Intercourse Under The Influence Of A Sex Drug, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, use of aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsamiSensei/pseuds/UsamiSensei
Summary: Sasuke could be a bit of a workaholic and the exhaustion that came with it drove Naruto insane, especially when it interfered with his and Sasuke's sex-life. So, you can imagine the Uchiha falling asleep without getting the 'job' done had been the last straw for Naruto. Now he had no choice, ...and it was a totally 'organic' method.





	One-Hundred Percent Organic

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dumb blond Naruto is my favorite hobby, I swear to God LMFAO!! XD

_Published Date: Oct. 2015_

 

_**  
**_

* * *

  _ **One-Hundred Percent Organic**_

* * *

" _Mmn_.. Sasuke…" Naruto throatily moaned, his boyfriend kissing and sucking along his sensitive neck. Sasuke hadn't even taken off his work suit yet.

Simply threw him on the bed and climbed over him, ready to screw his lights out.

It had been a while since they last did this too. Lately it seemed every time he craved sex, his lover was too exhausted from either a long day at work or a long week of work, and would use the weekend to recuperate. Even when it was Sasuke who wanted the sex just as bad as Naruto did.

Naruto felt a tongue lick over the contour of his collarbone and then Sasuke sucked on the tender skin there. His cock stirring awake, he quietly groaned and watched his lover travel lower down his bare chest. He waited to feel his nipples be played with, but the pleasure never came. He did however feel Sasuke's face leaning into his taut stomach and suddenly, the raven's body dropped limp on the lower half of his body.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Sasuke?" Leaning up from the mattress, he propped himself up on an elbow. Naruto combed black hair away from the raven's face and saw Sasuke was asleep on him.

Fucking _asleep!_

He was snoring a little, too.

Naruto blinked, unable to believe this. How dare he get him in the mood and then fall _asleep!_

This was the _third time_ this month that he had fallen asleep on him.

He cussed, flopped back and daggered the ceiling.

He knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault.

He obviously had been hoping to 'get it in' as well, but his job literally burned him out.

Sasuke was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar Auto Mobile incorporation, and that was only one sector of everything else the Uchiha empire owned and created world-wide. Sasuke had always said he liked his job. But, the exhaustion it brought on Sasuke was why Naruto hated it.

He had needs damn it and Sasuke's work was interfering with their sex life.

He was starting to think maybe Sai's plan was the only option at this point. He talked to his friends about it last week and hoped they could help him. But Sai's idea been completely absurd and probably wouldn't even work. Naruto rolled his eyes frustratingly, gently raking his fingers through Sasuke's hair as the man slept. What if it didn't work?

" _Hey! Maybe you could like.. I don't know, dress up in some skimpy outfit for him!" Kiba laughed, finding Naruto's problem to be pretty hilarious – until Naruto darkly glared at him. He swallowed frightenedly, shutting up immediately._

_They were all sitting at a round table outside the ice skating rank, eating snacks and drinking sodas. Naruto put his sleeved arm to his nose, trying to warm it in the cold stadium._

_Sakura sipped the last of her soda before saying, "Why don't you and Sasuke-kun incorporate some toys into the sex? That could work,"_

_Naruto ripped off a piece of his cinnamon-sugar pretzel and brought it to his mouth. "You guys' ideas have already been done. We use toys almost regularly," He casually murmured and Kiba choked back on his soda because that too much information for him. Naruto slyly grinned, having gotten his revenge on him for laughing earlier._

" _Um.." Hinata sat across the table, beside Kiba, blushing madly at the information, as well as Sakura. "What about shower sex? I mean, the water should keep him awake," She suggested timidly, sucking on the hard candy in her cheek._

" _Thanks, Hinata. But I don't think even that will keep him awake," Naruto frowned, chewing on his warm, soft pretzel. That only reminded him of the last time they tried in the shower. "One time he left out the shower to go grab the lube and I waited for ten minutes straight. I go check to see the hold up and he's asleep on the bed!" He groaned with a pouting scowl. "It's so frustrating!"_

" _Aw, poor Sasuke," Naruto turned his head to Sai whom he thought had still been skating inside the rank, but he was now leaning on the low, concrete wall that surrounded the rank, and probably had been for some time. "I have the perfect solution. Why not try an aphrodisiac?" Sai mocked a chipper smile and Naruto's eyebrows drew together, skeptically._

" _Really, Sai? Come on, that shit doesn't work," Kiba roughly blew off the idea, eying Sakura for input but the woman simply shrugged her shoulders, unsure of that._

_Naruto nodded, agreeing with Kiba. There's no way aphrodisiac worked that good. "Yeah, Sai. Besides, I don't want to fucking drug Sasuke. That's creepy," He laughed a bit at the idea._

_Sai sighed, shaking his head disagreeably. "You're not drugging him, Naruto. You're simply enhancing his sexual desire, and he couldn't possibly fall asleep with that in his system," He saw a flicker of interest in blue eyes and he knew he had him then. "I can hook you up with some if you want,"_

" _What the hell, dude?! You sound like a drug supplier or some shit!" Kiba had a slight grin on his face while giving Sai a weird look._

_Sai frowned. "Naruto, I swear I'm not a drug dealer, nor do I know of any," Naruto stared at him suspiciously, tilting his head. "Do you really think I'd give you drugs? It's completely organic. I've tried it myself. No side effects. I can even have it shipped to you in chocolate form."_

_The Uzumaki, after contemplating to himself for a moment, accepted the offer. "Fine. I'll try it, Sai. I don't know if I believe that it's 'not' a drug, but I'll try it. But I swear if it doesn't work-"_

" _It will. Trust me. And, again, it's not a drug. Trust me on that as well." Sai showed him an assuring smile before skating off innocently._

_Kiba blinked and stiffly looked at everyone at the table. "Am I the only one who thinks his mother should've got him mentally checked out when he was younger?"_

* * *

The next day, after bathing, Naruto started cooking up dinner, clad in his 'sexy' pair of pajamas. The ones Sasuke loved to see him wear. Mainly because the pants made his ass look good and the shirt read: _Sasuke's. Touch and you won't have a dick to imagine fucking him with._

Naruto thought the shirt was pretty funny.

Anyhow, he was going through with Sai's plan, stupidly enough. He really prayed the chocolate would work and be as strong as he said it would be.

"If that bastard isn't horny tonight, I swear I'm fucking him in his sleep," He murmured to himself as he reached into the freezer and took out the bar of aphrodisiac chocolate that was in gold wrapping.

It had arrived a couple days ago, courtesy of Sai, and he had hid it away in the freezer. Sasuke didn't like chocolate very much, so he wasn't worried about him eating it or anything, but he hid it anyway just in case.

Naruto unwrapped the chocolate halfway and he saw it was white chocolate, his favorite. He shrugged, figuring what would be the harm of having a taste. He called Sai this morning about it and Sai _strictly_ advised him not to eat too much because, again, it was very strong.

However, Naruto knew this shit wasn't going to work anyway.

Taking a bite off the top, his blue eyes widened and Naruto hummed in delight, sucking on the creamy treat.

It was delicious!

He had never tasted chocolate like this before, and it certainly tasted like there was _something_ laced in it. Probably the aphrodisiac _not_ -drug, that was organic. Sai swore it wasn't a drug, but whatever.

Naruto licked his lips and went over to the kitchen island where he had the necessities for baking chocolate chip cookies spread out.

Sasuke didn't like cookies either, but he was going to _make_ him eat one. And they would all be _specifically_ made for him.

Naruto grinned foxily to himself, breaking off another piece of chocolate and bringing it to his lips.

Why didn't they sell this in stores?

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of his car later that evening and pressed the button on the vehicle-remote that automatically locked doors of his Ferrari. He yawned lightly, leaving the driveway. It had been busy today, a lot busier than usual since they started the project to manufacture a new car. But this car was different from any other cars the Uchiha produced. This was a car his father gave him complete control over. He was in charge of the design, name, promotion, everything.

Today he and the board settled on a name. _Susanoo._ It was perfect. This car was going to be his baby. His accomplishment. The accomplishment he could use as proof to be in charge of every breed of Uchiha vehicles.

His build leanly muscular and his skin porcelain, he was dressed finely in a dark Armani suit and posh shoes. Dark hair falling around his face and over his forehead, Sasuke wore a slight, pleased smirk on his handsome face. He walked up the steps of the home he shared with his long-time boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

They had living together for three years now. Sasuke was nearing the possibility of marrying the dobe. He felt like it was time. He couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else, or simply being without Naruto. He wanted to spend his life with him. And he knew Naruto had been waiting on him to get to that point, emotionally.

He took out his keys and unlocked the front door, grabbing the knob and pushing it open before closing the door behind him. The raven removed his shoes at the genkan and dropped his keys off in the key-bowl on the low table at the entrance that also housed a healthy, potted, peace lily plant.

He exited the entry-way and walked into the spacious living room, expecting to see Naruto watching television or playing a video game while waiting for him to get home. But he wasn't. Instead he smelled food cooking and followed the scent into the kitchen, his stomach in need of whatever the blond had fixed up.

He saw Naruto bent over and leaning into the oven, taking out a tray of stuffed clams. First of all, his ass looked amazing. Second, stuffed clams. His favorite. He could smell the simmered tomatoes his lover probably mixed in the stuffed clams as well. On the island counter there was also a bowl of mash potatoes and a bowl of salad out.

Naruto turned away from the oven and grinned, seeing Sasuke standing at the kitchen entrance. "Hey! You kept your promise! Back in time for dinner!" He was happy he wouldn't have to put Sasuke's plate in the microwave for when he got home, again.

"Yes, I kept my promise. I didn't think you were serious about cooking something that wasn't ramen, for once, though." He strolled around the kitchen island and Naruto rolled his eyes, setting the hot tray down on the marble surface next the the sheet of cookies he baked before slipping off the oven mitts. Sasuke approached the dobe and placed a hand on Naruto's hip, bringing him closer. "Smells good."

Naruto heatedly felt his body throb at Sasuke's touch. "Good, 'cause I worked really hard to make it the way you liked it," Naruto smiled, head swarming in a haze and Sasuke's dark eyes moved to the steaming clams.

"I was talking about you, Naruto. But yes, the clams smell good too." He mentioned, looking back at the blue eyed male.

This silence fell upon them before Naruto laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, warmth spreading throughout his cheeks. "Oh. Thanks.."

Sasuke smirked handsomely and Naruto blushed harder. The Uzumaki then reached up and grabbed him by his black tie, drawing him into a 'welcome home' kiss. Well, that's what Sasuke suspected it to be, but when his lips met Naruto's it turned from a loving peck to a ravishing lip lock. Naruto pushed his tongue passed his lips and completely captured his lips, kissing him deeply.

Naruto felt his body throbbed, once again. He brought his hands up and raked his fingers through the back of Sasuke's hair, gripping the black locks and pulling him closer. He fought the urge to moan as Sasuke's tongue played back with his and his body burned pleasingly. Slowly, he pulled back after a few moments of savoring Sasuke's lips and swallowed thickly. He was pretty sure he had an erection too.

After Naruto reeled back, a thin trail of saliva traced from their lips and Sasuke arched a thin, inquiring eyebrow at the blond. That had to be the best 'welcome home kiss' he was given so far. But seriously, what had gotten into Naruto? He usually saved _those kisses_ for when he was ready to have sex, but surely Naruto wanted to eat dinner first? "Someone seems very excited."

"Uh-huh. I'm _so_ excited to see you, Sasuke," Naruto kept his hand on the back of his lover's neck, biting his lower lip longingly. He used his free hand to reach onto the tray beside the clams and grabbed a warm cookie, putting the treat to Sasuke's lips. He hadn't forgotten his plan. No, he was going to get some tonight. "Taste?" He requested sweetly, flashing a cute pout at the raven.

Sasuke didn't know what was up but he was getting this weird vibe from Naruto. "Dobe, you know I don't like chocolate, or cookies." His eyes narrowed in displeasure at the scent of baked chocolate.

"But they're good. Please? Just one?" His deep blues gazed into piercing dark eyes, pleadingly.

Sasuke quickly gave, a victim to those beautiful eyes and bit the cookie, gradually eating it down.

It actually didn't taste bad. Actually, it tasted kind of… good. He took the last bit of cookie into his mouth, but not without licking the slender fingers holding the cookie and sucking the crumbs into his mouth as well. Naruto gasped smolderingly, probably enjoying the feeling of him sucking his fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

The idiot did put the moves on him first, so he took that as an invitation to fuck him tonight. However, he had to eat first. He was hungry and those clams looked delicious. He released Naruto's fingers from his mouth and smirked. "Hn. They're okay, I guess." He simply said. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked slightly out of it as he stared up at him weirdly and quietly.

Concerned, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the chin and tilted his face up at him to take a good look at him. Naruto's face was lightly flushed and cobalt irises were dilated. His eyebrows drew in and he looked at the blond with a questioning stare. "Naruto, are you feeling okay?"

Naruto blinked his eyes bigger and nodded confusingly. "Yeah. I'm good. You good?" He considerably asked, tilting his head.

Sasuke strangely eyed him. Why was the dobe being weird? "Yes. 'I'm good', Naruto." He sighed, letting it go and walking over to the high cabinets. He opened the one that held their bigger plates and grabbed two before going to set them on the table in the adjoining dining room. He unbuttoned his suit jacket as well, shrugging it off his shoulders and hung it on the back of a chair for the time being.

Naruto scratched his head of hair, feeling _amazing_. Like his mind was as light as a feather and floating. Grinning stupidly, he put an oven mitt on and picked up the tray of stuffed clams and carried them into dining room where Sasuke had set the table. He had already put the silverware and sparkling, crystal goblets out earlier before Sasuke returned home so it would be all ready for them when it was time to eat.

Sasuke left out to go get an expensive bottle of wine to accommodate their meal and the rest of the food.

Naruto stood at the table, feeling weak in the knees and refrained from rubbing the erection in his pajama pants. It was then he suddenly remembered the chocolate he ate earlier today. His eyes grew wide surprisingly. It _really_ … worked.

Knowing that it worked now, a pit of worry settled in his stomach. He ate _a lot_ of that chocolate today.

* * *

When they finished dinner, Naruto told Sasuke was going to change into 'something' for him and slipped away from the table.

Sasuke stayed seated, a rousing warmth gathering between his legs. The mere thought of what it could be undid him a little. Guessing that Naruto would take some time, Sasuke stood from his seat and walked back into the kitchen, where the cookies were left out.

Now, he wasn't a big fan of sweets.

They caused cavities, rotting teeth and made you gain unhealthy weight.

Yet, strangely enough, Naruto stayed so slim and fit.

Still, he hated them.

However, those cookies had been absolutely exquisite.

He couldn't get them off his mind even as he ate dinner.

Sasuke calmly and fluently strolled over to the kitchen island and stood there, looking at the chocolate embedded cookies on the cookie sheet. He was reluctant to take one at first because he didn't want Naruto popping up out of nowhere and seeing that he _possibly_ liked the cookies. He would never let him live it down since Sasuke was so anti-sweets all the damn time.

However, Naruto was nowhere in sight. Sasuke smirked and snagged himself about three cookies before putting the rest of the cookies in the fridge. He then headed into the living room, taking a bite out of one.

His taste buds were in heaven. Why was this so good? Naruto made cookies all the time, but he had never tasted anything like this. Sasuke licked the crumbs that slipped onto his bottom lip and continued to eat until the last cookie. He was kind of disappointed when he had no more, but restrained himself from going back into the kitchen to get another one. That was enough for one night. No matter how good they were.

He scanned the living room for the remote before finding the device in the cabinet of the entertainment center and turned on the television, taking a seat on the couch. He turned to favorite channel and relaxed back, feeling comfy enough to fall asleep.

But, after a few minutes of _Ninja Warrior_ , he started feeling strange. Tingly, actually. He panted softly, his body heat rising and his heart rate gradually increased.

Sasuke looked down to where most of the heat in his body had pooled, and his now _throbbingly_ erect dick looked like it was ready to break through the constricting zipper of his pants. What the fuck?

* * *

Naruto commended himself, standing in front of the mirror. He had dressed in a white, button-up shirt with a red, plaid tie perfectly knotted at the collar and a _tight_ pair of 'school' shorts that showed off the ass Sasuke loved so much. He went with being a naughty schoolboy tonight.

He turned to the side, admiring the curve of his ass before reaching his hands behind to squeeze his, what he thought to be, nice and pert backside. _Damn._ The feeling of touching himself delectably singed his skin through the fabric. He was really horny, and it didn't matter if he touched himself or Sasuke touched him, he was fucking as hard as a rock and his cock was itching to be fisted. Naruto slipped a hand between his legs and lightly palmed the bulge in his shorts. " _Aah_.." He couldn't believe he was doing this to himself right now.

Unable to take it any longer, Naruto stopped fondling himself and bent down, picking up the pair of socks at his feet. He slipped on white, knee-high socks and put his feet into the black school shoes that came with the American-style cosplay. He then rushed out the room and downstairs, wanting nothing but to hump on his lover.

Sasuke took a thick swallow, desperately trying to calm himself. He didn't know what was happening to his body, but he had to relax. Strangely enough, he didn't exactly hate this excitement. He felt this soothing inferno flowing through his veins and it seemed as if he could climax without even touching himself. However, the fact that he didn't know why his body was suddenly like this made him a bit anxious.

Naruto entered the living room, his knees shaky, and seductively sauntered over to the couch where Sasuke was lying back. He stood at the man's feet and grinned, eyes wandering over the Uchiha. He wasn't surprised at all to see Sasuke with head thrown back, his chest falling and rising with his harsh breaths. Sasuke's inky hair messily tumbled over his closed eyes. The raven's usually pale skin was feverish and damp with a light sheen of sweat. Naruto _also_ noticed that Sasuke's dick looked painfully straining in the pants Sasuke wore. Oh _wow._ So that stuff worked strong on Sasuke too.

Naruto ran his tongue over his lower lip at the enticing sight and seeing the raven glide his own fingers through his dark hair, getting it out of his flushed face.

Naruto quietly stepped forward and lowered his knees into the couch, straddling the man's hips. "Sasuke," He breathily called, touching the side of his face gently and caressing it.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and hazed obsidians looked back at Nauto. Little did the Uchiha know, his pupils had a slight tint of ruby to them, and a smoky lust clouded bottomless pools of black. "Dobe.. get off me. I'm not feeling well," Actually, he was feeling good. A bit _high_ even.

Naruto's own cock jerked at the look the Uchiha gave him. He lowered his hips and sat on the tented bulge beneath his ass. Sasuke grunted, grimacing at the divine pressure on his dick.

"Baby, I'll make you feel better. Don't worry. This must be painful for you." Naruto emphasized what he meant by grinding down on Sasuke.

Sasuke crucially grabbed those slim hips and stilled them. God, he was going to come with the way the blond was moving on him. "Naruto.. _don't_. Fuck… _dammit_. What the hell," Sasuke dazedly murmured to himself. He didn't know what the hell was going on but Naruto had to be behind this. Of course he was. The idiot wasn't even the least bit worried.

"It's been too long, Sasuke. Let me take care of you, okay?" His cobalt eyes just as lusty and cloudy, Naruto leaned in and captured his lover's lips with his own. Sasuke breathed in deeply and quickly their tongues met. Naruto continued to roll his hips on Sasuke, teasing the Uchiha's rock-hard member.

The moment his and Naruto's lips connected, Sasuke stopped caring what the hell was going on. His whole body was on fire and all he wanted was to pound into Naruto's tight ass. The inside of Sasuke's briefs became wet and sticky from his leaking, throbbing cock.

He parted his mouth wider and fully closed his lips over plump, pink ones. The raven plunged his tongue deep into Naruto's warm cavern and licked along every inch of the inside of his mouth. Naruto in return dug his fingers into the back of Sasuke's hair and gripped it, bringing him closer and pressing their chests together. Sasuke skimmed his hands along the arch of Naruto's back and then cupped his firm, round backside. That was when he realized Naruto was wearing a _very_ tight pair of shorts. This caused the raven's dick to jump and he couldn't help but jerk his hips up to meet Naruto's slow rolling hips.

They moaned into each other and Naruto stiffened, pleasure racing through his body at the feel of Sasuke's bulge rubbing into his backside more firmly. A bit of drool slithered out the corner of his mouth and his tongue thrusted into Sasuke's.

His lips redden and kiss-swollen, Sasuke attempted to pull back first, but struggled with not wanting leave the lush mouth. Naruto caught Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth. "Naruto," Sasuke thickly breathed, in between kissing his dobe a couple more times before pulling back completely. " _Mhh_.. Let me see your ass in the shorts, Naruto." He demanded blatantly and Naruto, face flustered from kissing him and golden locks falling around his face and slightly in his eyes, wildly grinned back at him.

Naruto hummed naughtily, tilting his head and pressed his lips to Sasuke's pale jaw-line. " _Really_? That's what you want to see? You want me to bend over for you, Sasuke?" He dragged his tongue over pale, sweat-damp skin, tracing his tongue from Sasuke's clenched jaw to his chin, leaving a wet trail behind.

Air hit the wet trail on his skin, cooling it and goose dumps arose on his skin. Sasuke bit back a hiss, releasing his grip on Naruto's hips, and a needy growl escaped his throat. "Yes, dobe. _Now_."

Naruto smiled, having fun teasing the man. He loved the reactions he received from Sasuke when he teased him. The pure, merciless and husky tone when his lover commanded something of him. Naruto _loved_ it. When Sasuke became so unbelievably turned-on that he _ordered_ him, threatening to take what belonged to him by force if Naruto didn't comply with what was asked of him.

"Alright, _fine_." Naruto groaned half-heartedly, pretending to find the request exasperating. He got up off Sasuke and he saw how Sasuke's eyes followed his body as he did.

Sasuke didn't think he could take anymore. If his cock wasn't released from his pants now his erection might just literally burst through the zipper. There Naruto's slender frame stood above him, clad in schoolboy attire.

Naruto looked proper and 'innocent' in a white, short-sleeve, button-up shirt with a tie hanging from the turndown collar and the black shorts that encased his narrow hips were desirably tight, and what made the appearance even better, aside from the knee-high socks going up the fine, honey-golden skin of Naruto's legs, was the 'school' shoes on Naruto's feet had a low, thick heel on the bottom of them, adding a little impishness to the pure look.

Sasuke smirked, taking in the gifting sight. "I didn't know I was 'sensei' tonight, dobe," He chuckled smoothly, perverse thoughts entering his mind.

" _Mhhm_.." Naruto nodded and turned around, his back now to the Uchiha and bit his bottom lip alluringly. Sasuke's knees between his tan legs, the raven nudged a knee at the inside of one leg, silently telling him to spread them – which Naruto did. He bent over and gave Sasuke an indecent view of his ass, peeking back at him over his shoulder with an even redder face.

Soon as Naruto bent low, a whispered curse flew passed Sasuke's lips. Holy _fuck!_ Sasuke sat forward, admiring the beautiful backside. The shorts covered Naruto's entire _peach-_ shaped backside, but they were incredibly snug, and that's what was hot about the display. They looked so constricting that he wanted to rip them off him.

His mouth watering, the Uchiha groped the round ass and bit his lip before another curse slipped passed his lips. Naruto mewled at his touch and gave a taunting swivel of his hips. "Look at you. You want it that badly, huh, Naruto? Tell me how you want it. Long and hard? Fast and rough?" He lowered his face to the back of toned, tan thighs and leaned to the left one, biting a small patch of skin.

Naruto flinched slightly, feeling teeth scrape over his skin, but then shivered when the bite turned into a suckle and Sasuke's hand slapped down onto his right ass cheek, _hard._ He moaned in surprise and felt like he could come from that spank. "I want it.. rough and fast, for the first round."

"Oh, I see. So you want it all night, then. Good. Because tonight I'd rather fuck than make love." Sasuke caressed Naruto's ass, imagining drilling into it _All. Night. Long_. "Let's hope I don't break you before morning." He huskily said, circling an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him back onto his lap.

Naruto sat with his legs spread, the _very_ pronounced bulge in his shorts uncomfortable, and Sasuke's rubbing against him sending a zap of pleasure through his body. "Sasuke, I don't care if you break me. I want it so badly." He whined out, dropping his head back on the raven's shoulder and looking up at him with glazed blue eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "My slut is so needy tonight. Don't worry, Naruto. I don't plan on stopping even if I do break you," The raven pushed his hips up into Naruto's and his hands caressed up Naruto's slim torso before they fondled his nipples through the cotton fabric of his shirt.

Naruto let out a keen moan, throwing his gaze low and watching Sasuke's slender fingers toy with his nipples. " _Ahh_.. Sasuke." His lover's name quivered passed his lips when Sasuke pinched and tugged at them, making the pink buds poke into the shirt.

They eventually started to grind against each other, absorbed in the wonderful sensation of dry-humping each other.

Naruto shuddered when his own cock pressed harder into the inside of his shorts while his lover's rock-hard dick dug into his backside at the same time. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led it down his chest, over his stomach and placed it on his straining, contained erection and jerked his hips into the raven's palm, moaning wantonly. " _Oh_ God… Sasuke, I'm so fucking wet."

Sasuke quickly began undoing the front of Naruto's shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them hastily. The blond gasped when some of the pressure eased off his cock and his legs quivered in yearning for the raven's touch. Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's shorts and cupped his dick, directly palming it, and felt that Naruto was _extremely_ wet.

The Uzumaki garbled a moan and turned his head to the side, facing up at the Uchiha. Sasuke lowered his mouth to his and claimed his lips, the both of them groaning into the kiss. Naruto licked and sucked at Sasuke's tongue, on the verge of coming by just having his cock rubbed. Wanting Sasuke inside of him soon, he pulled back from the kiss and shakily uttered, "I want to suck yours, Sasuke." He didn't even wait on a response from the Uchiha before he got up, turning to face him and dropped to his knees between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke finally decided to unbutton his dress shirt because of the heat surging through him and unveiled the tank he was wearing underneath. He was a lot more riled than usual, but that didn't matter. He was fucking horny and needed to stick his dick in Naruto.

Naruto eagerly unbuckled Sasuke's pants and then went onto unzip them. His eyes practically glimmered at the sight of Sasuke's bulge. He hurriedly linked his fingers into the band of the raven's briefs and pulled them down until a beautiful, big, red, hard and dripping wet cock flipped out and graced his blue eyes. He almost came, his eyes locked on it. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's dick and pumped it a few times, pre-cum rapidly oozing out of the slit and dripping along the rest of the shaft.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together and glared at the blond as he continued to pump his dick. He wanted it in his mouth. " _Lick it_ , Naruto." Sasuke roughly commanded, his breathing heavy, and face still as flushed as before.

His eyes flickering up to dark ones, Naruto not only took a long lick up the underside of Sasuke's cock and dip his tongue into the slit of the head, he sucked all he could into his mouth. He heard the raven hiss heatedly in pleasure and he fisted what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He felt Sasuke pulse immensely in his mouth and opened his mouth wider, sucking greedily on the huge member, the slurping sounds loud in his ears.

Sasuke reached a hand into silky, blond hair, rocking his hips forward and groaned throatily as Naruto sucked his dick to the back of his throat. The dobe swallowed around him forcibly and bobbed his head up and down his cock, his tongue licking up the underside, again. He moved his eyes from the soft lips gripping his hard length to Naruto's face and the Uzumaki looked back at him smolderingly, letting Sasuke's dick slip out from between his flushed lips.

Naruto licked the head of the angry-red cock and then laved his tongue all over it, his saliva glistening off the flesh. As he swallowed the pre-cum he gathered on his tongue and sucked Sasuke back into his mouth, he reached his hand between his own legs and began to rub himself through his shorts. Sucking his lover off made him hot, and Sasuke tasted so good.

" _Mmm_.. Naruto," Sasuke gripped golden hair, tugging Naruto's head forward and forcing him to take him deeper. Naruto muffled the sluttiest wail around his dick and started deep-throating him, the suction of his mouth begging him to release his load right then. "Ah.. You suck cock so good. .. _Fuck_!" He bit his lower lip, some of his hair falling in his eyes and his eyes rolled back a bit. As much of a fight as it was, he stopped himself from getting too lost in the pleasure, and yanked Naruto's head back, his cock popping out of his mouth.

Naruto let out a small whine of disappointment. " _Sensei_ , why'd you take it from me?" He had drool and pre-cum smudged at the corners of his mouth, his mouth still watering for more.

Sasuke slowed his breathing and gruffly laughed. One more suck and he would've came. "...Well, I thought since my little whore was doing so well he deserved a reward," Sasuke smirked at the excitement that sparked in Naruto's eyes.

"Go to the arm of the couch." He told him, nudging his head to the side in the direction of the arm of the furniture and Naruto quickly got to his feet, stepping over to the arm of the couch and put his hands on it, simply knowing the routine.

Sasuke stood up, stroking his dick as he stepped over as well before getting onto his knees behind Naruto.

Naruto blushed, anticipating what was to come next.

Sasuke moved his hands up Naruto's hips and then hooked his fingers into Naruto's shorts and the band of his underwear, yanking them both down together and Naruto's beautiful, plump backside came into view. Sasuke felt more tempted than anything to thrust right into Naruto, but refrained from doing so. He would never hurt Naruto in urge to selfishly get to his own pleasure first. So why did the uncontrollable thought come to mind?

He got more enjoyment out of making Naruto squirm under his tongue.

Seeing how impatient Naruto was for him to begin, Sasuke made sure to let the underwear and tight shorts bunch around Naruto's knees, to keep his legs locked in place. "Naruto, tell me what it is you want? Would you like me to fuck you with my tongue? …Or my fingers, maybe?" Sasuke tantalized the Uzumaki, although he was already pretty sure of what Naruto longed for. But he wanted to hear him _say it_.

Naruto, without being asked to, bent over in indication and threw a hungry look back at the raven over his shoulder. "Yes. I want both.. _please,_ Sensei." He pleaded sweetly, back arched and ass out to his lover.

"Hm, since you're begging so nicely how could I not?" Sasuke grabbed the perky molds of Naruto's ass, rubbing his palms over them in a circular motion, and then spread them apart with his thumbs, revealing the pretty, pink entrance that he enjoyed fucking all the time. His eyes feasted on the tasty-looking hole and he licked his lips before leaning in.

Naruto strongly anticipated the feeling of Sasuke's tongue. God, he'd wanted this for what seemed like forever now. He missed having sex with Sasuke. If he didn't get any tonight he might just go insane. And he had to wait no longer when he finally felt a wet, warm tongue press flat onto his entrance. " _Oh_.." He let out a long moan and his cock jumped as bliss raced through his body. Fuck, _that tongue_. _That tongue._ Sasuke had a talent, and Naruto always told him that.

Sasuke's tongue firmly licked over the hole and he felt it clenching beneath his tongue. He pulled back and it was wet and shining from the Uchiha's drool. Staring at the glistening entrance, he saw it was already quivering and clenching, in need of something inside it. Sasuke leaned back in, wanting to make the hole loose enough for his cock.

" _Ohh-_ my… God," Naruto whispered in ecstasy when he felt Sasuke's tongue wriggle into his entrance and his blue eyes rolled up momentarily.

The tongue curved and licked along the of the walls of Naruto's the tight heat. Sasuke had to grip Naruto's hips to keep him still because it didn't take long for him to start pushing his ass back against his face. The Uchiha thrusted his tongue in and out of him, Naruto's legs shaking.

"Oh yes! Sas- Sasuke! Fuck, i-it's good! So good.." Naruto tried his best to stay standing. His knees were tingling, feeling as if they were about to buckle, and his nails clawed at the arm of the couch. The Uchiha's tongue was stretching and wetting his hole, moving deeper. Hair falling over his eyes, Naruto pressed the side of his face onto the arm of the couch and drool slipped from the corner of his lips.

He was quivering all over and moaning like crazy at this point. " _Aah_ , I fucking love it.. _more!_ " He reached back and curled his fingers into black hair, trying to bring Sasuke's face closer, and get that tongue deeper than it could actually go.

Sasuke groaned at the painful hold Naruto had on his hair and as punishment he gave him a sharp spank to the ass. Naruto yelped, letting go of his hair immediately and bucked his hips, moaning loudly. Sasuke knew how much the dobe loved being spanked. He reeled his tongue out of the tight heat and dragged it over the entrance. He let his tongue hang over ring of skin, allowing some drool to gather and pool onto the Naruto's entrance.

Naruto desperately wanted to spread his legs so that Sasuke could lick him better, but there was no way he could move because the shorts around his knees restrained him. Feeling Sasuke's tongue plunge inside him again, his voice got caught in his throat and he gripped the arm of the couch. "Ah- _hah_! There," Sasuke flicked his tongue around inside him and he clenched down on it, unable to help reaching back, grabbing his ass and spreading the plump mounds apart himself. The friction got all too _amazing_ once he did that.

Sasuke deeply chuckled at the lewd action and he moved Naruto's hands, replacing them with his own and began tongue-fucking him so good his legs trembled more intensely. He dipped his tongue in and out a few more times before completely retracting it, causing Naruto to whine out unfairly. But he quickly filled the empty hole with a finger after he licked it. It simply slipped right on into the quivering hole, eliciting a pleasurable cry from Naruto.

Biting into the arm of the couch, Naruto breathed in deep as that one finger played with him. He didn't think he could hold out much longer. Gradually a second finger joined that one, then a third one, and all three fingers thrusted in and out roughly, twisting and firmly scraping along the pink walls squeezing down on them. Naruto's mind flashed white and he bucked back onto those long digits, enjoying the harsh treatment.

"Oh _fuck!_ Pleaseee, right there!" Sasuke kept brushing over his prostate, but not quite touching it completely, and he knew the Uchiha was doing that on purpose. Dammit, this bastard just fucking loved toying with him.

Sasuke spit at the hole, causing louder wet noises to escape from the connection of his fingers and the reddening hole, the lewd sounds shooting straight to his throbbing cock. "Hn. You cry out like such a good whore, Naruto. I'm afraid if I touch that spot you'll come before I've even entered you…!" He grunted, burying his fingers knuckle-deep in Naruto and spread his fingers apart in the _incredibly_ tight, trembling passage and snug walls clamped around his fingers greedily.

Naruto fucked himself onto those fingers and helplessly stomped his foot, screaming out something Sasuke couldn't articulate. "I guess I should stop teasing you. You're losing your mind already, Naruto." He tauntingly murmured, pressing his fingers in _hard_.

"You fucking bastard- _Ughn!_ Just – _Mmh!_ Fucking _do it_!" Naruto's tan skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his breathing erratic and eyes glossed over with sinful bliss. His dick was leaking non-stop onto the floor and his legs were cramping. It felt so good he didn't think he could keep himself up any longer.

Sasuke eyed Naruto legs skeptically and was amused by how shaky and weak they were now. "Fall and I won't." He strictly warned the blond and it seemed Naruto tried at least to strengthen his stance. He smirked in appreciation and suddenly withdrew his fingers.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke's fingers left him, but before he knew it those fingers plunged right back and stab directly into his prostate. His voice hitched, his blue eyes rolling up his head and he swore he almost came with that one touch of his sweet-spot. More pre-cum leaked from cock, _heavily,_ and he turned a leg in awkwardly.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto coming just yet so he pulled his fingers out, Naruto whimpering desperately, and he linked his fingers in the underwear and shorts around the Uzumaki's knees and tugged them all the way down to his ankles. "Step out of them, Naruto." He said, and as he waited on him to do that, he reached under the couch where they always kept a spare tube of lube in case they got busy down here and wouldn't have to go all the upstairs to grab some.

Naruto actually took some time to step out of the pieces of clothing, his footing unstable and knees weak. In that time, Sasuke flipped the cap of the lube open and squirted a generous amount into his palm, slicking it along his painfully hard length. He was beginning to question what was going on with his body. He was _painfully_ erect and could come on the spot, if he didn't have such good restraint.

Moving Naruto's underwear and shorts aside, Sasuke stood and Naruto was silently bent over, with only the school shirt, knee-highs and shoes on. It was up there with the hottest things he'd ever seen Naruto wear and his member twitched at the pleasing scene.

Naruto propped his elbows on the arm of the couch and leaned on them. He just wanted Sasuke to fuck him, and good. He moaned a little and wriggled his ass for Sasuke, hoping to seduce him into fucking him quicker. " _Mmm_.. Sasuke, come on. Please fuck me.. I want your _big_ cock inside him me, fucking me rough and _hard_. Please.." He breathed, tone laced with need.

Sasuke grasped a beautiful, narrow hip and his other hand guided his length to the awaiting entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock over the hole, making Naruto shudder, and slicked it with a bit of the lube slathered on him. "Oh don't worry, Naruto. I can't hold back any longer either..!" Sasuke breathed a coarse grunt, pushing the head into the clenching hole and then grabbed Naruto's other hip, and in one swift movement, slammed the rest of his dick into Naruto's ass.

A content smirk splayed on his face, Sasuke's eyes rolled up at the sensation and warmth that now encased his cock. Naruto's tight, warm passage almost instantly relaxed around him. And once he was in, he didn't dream of coming out.

"Hah- _God_..!" Naruto's breath got caught and his body stiffened as he was completely filled. Sasuke's cock spread him wide and rammed right into his prostate. His body felt like jelly and he saw a spark of white when his sweet-spot was hit dead-on.

The Uchiha pulled back and then slammed right back in, quickly setting a fast pace. He couldn't stop. His mind was at a new high, and not the usual high he got during sex. It was an unexplainable high and ecstasy rushed through him intoxicatingly.

Naruto had grabbed onto the arm of the couch, again, clinging to it as lifesaver. The young couple snapped their hips into each other and fucked like they'd never get another chance to. Their skin slapping, echoing throughout the room, moans, grunts and screams blurred their minds.

Sasuke had a harsh hold on the blond's hips, Naruto meeting his thrusts just as forcibly while he delivered his own brutal thrusts in. " _Fuck_ , Ngn! Naruto, you feel so… good," He lowered his eyes to the round backside that trembled at the impact of his thrusts and moaned breathily, his muscles tense and member spurting pre-cum every time he pounded back into his dobe.

"Oh- _Oh!_ Yeah t-that's it, Sasuke! Fuck me deeper! Miss – this! So long!" Naruto yelled, one of his hands letting go of the couch to rake through his hair, getting it out of his face. He spread his legs wider and his nails dug into the arm of the furniture, his grip slipping a little because of how rough Sasuke pulling on him and pounding into him. He sharply cried out, enjoying the deep thrusts to the fullest. "F-Fuck, baby! God.. Sa– Sasuke! Sasuke! _Fuuuuck!_ "

"That's right, Naruto. Scream my name," Sasuke growled, Naruto squeezing down on him deliciously and his cock throbbed inside the tight heat, pre-cum coating his flushed length as it slid in and out of Naruto. He felt like coming already. Again, weird. But his body was all fucked up tonight. Literally. "You're mine. This fucking ass of yours is mine. All of you is _mine_." He said possessively, giving a particularly strong thrust in.

Naruto shook uncontrollably, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own leaking cock and started pumping it. "I'm fucking yours! All yours! 'Fucking love you- _Haaah_..!" Sasuke stabbed into his prostate again and Naruto choked out a moan. His mind was numbing and spots of white flashing behind his eyes. He released his cock and returned his clutch back to the couch, keeping himself from toppling over, and his feet stayed planted on the floor awkwardly. The heel of his shoes helped him to better arch his back and stay grounded on the floor.

"So fucking tight.." Sasuke banged into Naruto, leaning over him, and pressed him shirt clad chest to the Uzumaki's back. He slammed Naruto back to him, his cock being swallowed repeatedly by the wet, quivering hole. It was an enjoyable torture _._

" _Oooh!_ Aaaah! I'm-I'm coming!" Naruto gasped, shutting his eyes frightfully. His climax crashed over him and the pressure closed in was so great he feared it. His body trembled as it tensed and he came _hard_. Without even touching himself, his load spilled out, spurt after spurt and hit floor, a little getting on the foot of the couch.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto unexpectedly clamped down on him, as if wanting to milk him dry. His eyebrows drawn in, Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck and groaned, releasing his thick load into Naruto, and thrusting in deeper than before. His mind went blank momentarily while he rode out his orgasm. It wasn't long before he realized he still hadn't come down from that high, _and_ was still rock-hard inside Naruto's sopping wet hole.

The raven pulled out, strings of cum connecting from the spent entrance and his angry-red cock. He and Naruto panted, trembling and catching their breaths.

Sasuke was the first to fully recover and grabbed his lover's shoulder. "Naruto," He turned the dobe around, gazing at Naruto's flushed face and into glossed blue eyes. He then looked down and saw Naruto was still just as erect, cock still dripping and all. He ignored all thought of what could be going on and drew Naruto closer, tilting his chin up and kissed his soft lips.

" _Mmn_ , fuck me?" Naruto muttered hazily with a tilt of his head, reaching between them to stroke Sasuke's cock.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm nowhere near done with you. I'm going to screw you all night. Hard and long. Until you can't remember your own name," Sasuke violently murmured against his lips, a high haze clouding his eyes as well.

Now, during the average end of a work day, Sasuke would've knocked out after one round from simply being too exhausted to go again. But today he had a little extra 'something' in his system.

He lifted Naruto's leg to his hip, caressing his thigh and then gave it a tap. Naruto knew that meant to climb on up.

" _Yes._ I want you to fuck me all night. Want your cock pounding into me until morning," High on that hint of 'something' himself, Naruto grinned weakly and encircled his arms around the Uchiha's neck before he jumped up on the man and locked his legs around his back. It was right then Naruto realized Sasuke was sort of still dress, which caused his dick throb and blush rose to his cheeks. He liked when Sasuke fucked him while wearing his work clothes.

Sasuke adjusted his lover so that his legs were no longer locked around his back, but were instead thrown over his arms and his hands cupped Naruto's ass, spreading the perking mounds apart, and Naruto's winking entrance hovered above his cock. His dick oozing with pre-cum, Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to put it inside you. Do it." He commanded, squeezing the ass in his hands.

Naruto looked back at him smolderingly while reaching back under him and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's length. He felt that it was still slick and wet enough to easily slip on in. "I want you to fuck me hard, Sasuke. I want you to fill me and stuff me with your seed," He said wantonly. The raven showed him wolfish grin in response and then kissed him deeply. Naruto pressed the head of Sasuke's cock onto his hole, grimacing a bit and rubbed it over his entrance before helping it slip inside.

" _Hnnnnn_ -Ah!..." He sharply breathed in, the head spreading him instantly and he let his eyes slip closed. Sasuke lowered him onto the rest and he moaned as it skimmed over his prostate. His arms clinging around the Uchiha's neck, he buried a hand in the back of Sasuke's hair and gripped it.

" _Damn_ , already clamping down on me so tight." Sasuke thrusted up into the tight heat, Naruto's hips dropping onto him. Having more than enough leverage and gravity at his mercy, he guided Naruto up and down him cock.

Eventually the thrusts became faster, rougher, Sasuke's cock pistoling in viciously. Naruto swallowed, watching Sasuke's face as he fucked him. He loved the way thin, black eyebrows furrowed in concentration and how he clenched his jaw up.

"Mmm- Yeah! 'Fucking love it!" Curling his fingers tighter into Sasuke's dark hair, Naruto flinched at the impact of the thrusts and struggled to keep his eyes open to look into ruby tinted ones. He breathed harshly and every now and then his eyes would roll up his head. He put his other hand on Sasuke's tank-clad chest, bracing himself for the spikes of pleasure that came relentlessly. "Aaaaah, I'm–gonna– _Oh!_ come! Slow down, Sa-Sasuke!" He panted out, eyes clenched. But despite that, he couldn't help but move his hips back against the raven. This was _too_ damn good.

Sasuke ignored what Naruto asked of him and fucked him harder, his arms not feeling tired in the least bit. This was like a warm-up exercise for him since Naruto wasn't heavy to him at all, and he lifted weights _way_ heavier when he regularly worked out. His muscles flexed, he watched Naruto's face contort and grimace. That's when he gave a particularly deep thrust that he knew slammed right into Naruto's prostate by the way the dobe screamed his name.

" _Oh-_ Oh God..! Oh God! Aaaah- _Mmmhah_!" Naruto screamed hoarsely, his own member rubbing up against Sasuke's shirt and his legs tensed, his toes curling in his shoes, Sasuke continuing to fuck him like a weightless rag-doll. Sasuke hit his prostate again, and again, and again, non-stop, sending waves of pleasure through him. Next thing he knew his eyes rolled up his head and his flushed lips fell into a silent scream as he clamped down on the pulsing organ inside him and he came, his load spurting between them. "Fuuuck– _Uungh!_ " His body spamsed and he tried lift his ass off the dick inside him. God. It was so amazing that it was driving him crazy. He couldn't take anymore.

However, Sasuke held him on it, thrusting into Naruto a few more times before he gritted his teeth and came into the tight heat. "Mmn…fuck, _Naruto_ ," He moaned quietly and then finished with a straining grunt, the hole milking his throbbing cock of everything. Some of his seed oozed out around his length and dripped onto the floor beneath them, he and Naruto shuddering against each other. Naruto whimpered and slumped forward, dropping his head on his shoulder, completely limp.

"No.. more. I can't…" Naruto muttered breathlessly. He was too tired for anymore. He needed a break.

Sasuke turned his head and kissed atop of Naruto's damp, golden hair. The dobe was still in this school shirt and everything and his dick just _would not_ go limp. He came twice in him and two loads of _thick_ cum surrounded length. The wetness of all that now dribbling out and it was so damn erotic. He could come again.

"Should we go to the bed now?" Sasuke slyly insisted and Naruto, all tired out, could only give a small nod.

Sasuke headed out the living room and upstairs, carrying him off to their bedroom.

Naruto hissed and groaned with every step the Uchiha took because – he was _still_ inside of him, and he had been too dazed and exhausted to notice that Sasuke was completely erect, again.

They entered their room and Sasuke moved toward the bed, carefully lifting Naruto off his cock and lowering him down onto the soft, black duvet. Naruto sighed in satisfaction, dragging his fingers through his hair and getting it out of his face. His legs spread open rather lewdly.

Sasuke eyes gleamed at the semen he watched spill out of his lover and his dick stirred, a strong heat building in his gut. He hated to admit that he lost all control of himself at this point. Naruto had to recover, although he very well saw Naruto was hard as well.

He sat on the bed, Naruto closing his eyes and relaxing some. The sight was mouth-watering. Fucking Naruto in a school shirt, tie, socks, and shoes. He bit his lower lip and took the blond by the ankle, lifting his leg a little and more cum dribbled out of the slightly gaping entrance. Fully aroused again and starving for more of his blond, he slithered between slender legs and skimmed his fingertips over the cotton material of the knee-highs clad on tan legs.

He dipped his head, pressing his lips to warm skin before dragging his tongue up to the inside of Naruto's left thigh. Sasuke bit at the skin, softly tugging it between his teeth and sucking, leaving a nice red mark behind.

Completely drained of energy, Naruto let out a tired breath and turned his glossy eyes down at the pale man. Sasuke was rubbing his hand along his leg while kissing and nibbling at it. He laughed lightly. "Seriously, Teme. I've had enough for now,"

Sasuke leaned up and climbed over the Uzumaki, looking at him darkly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, eyes half-lidded. "Sasuke?" He hadn't even been paying attention to what Sasuke had actually been doing until he felt something nudging his entrance. Naruto's eyes widened immediately. That was definitely Sasuke's dick. "Teme, no more for now. I'm fucking tired- What!" The bastard grabbed both of his legs and spread them further apart from each other, pushing them up so his ass was exposed to him entirely. Naruto blushed, fucking shocked.

Whenever he told Sasuke he needed a break or had enough the raven let him rest. What the fuck? …Oh shit. The aphrodisiac. Wait now that he saw himself as exposed as he was, his cock was still throbbing and hard too. Fuck. Why hadn't this stuff worn off yet?

Sasuke slammed into Naruto's ass, full force, his entire cock filling the hole in one thrust. A startled moan flew passed Naruto's lips, his body shaking pleasure as soon as Sasuke entered him. He was quick to regain his senses and glared up the raven. "Y-You–fucking–bastard! Aaaah! I can't t-take anymore!" He struggled to yell at the Uchiha as his body with wrecked with unbelievable bliss.

Sasuke panted, his hold on the blond's legs bruising. "I.. I know, Naruto. But I can't stop, moron!" It was like he wasn't even controlling his hips anymore. He was just pounding Naruto into the mattress, as hard as he could, and his dick was engulfed in the trembling hole. Naruto walls squeezed down on him and sucked him in more.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke's face. His dark eyebrows crinkled in beautifully, sweat trickled into the black hair falling around his face, making the hair cling to his flushed pale skin and his perfect teeth were clenched together. He seemed to be in his own paradise because he was looking at Naruto, but not really looking at _Naruto_.

Naruto took his lower lip between his teeth, flinching when Sasuke's hips dropped against him again and the back of his upper thighs started turning red because of the slapping of their skin. His nails digging into the duvet as he bunched the material in his fists, Naruto cursed _himself_. "Aahhh– shit! Aw fucking hell–that's good! Yeah- that's it! So big.. stretching me!" He caved, enjoying the pounding his ass was taking. "God …too much! Haaah- Mmnnn! It- _Aaaah!_ –wasn't supposed –ah!– be this strong..!"

Sasuke, allowing himself to think on what Naruto just uttered, managed to slow his thrusts. "Wha.. What?" What the hell was Naruto talking about?

Naruto swallowed difficultly, biting back a moan. "I… I spiked the cookies…!" He cried out, loving the deep thrust Sasuke just drilled in him.

"You what!" Sasuke's eyes snapped wider at the confession, but he couldn't exactly get as angry as he wanted since he was feeling too damn amazing. However, his anger happened to express itself in another form, as he now started thrusting into Naruto fast and brutally.

Naruto's hole was drenched in cum and gripping around Sasuke tighter than before. Every time he pulled back, strings of his seed strung from his throbbing, red cock and dribbled over the curves of Naruto's ass.

Naruto quivered intensely, moaning like crazy. He reached his hand up and grasped the back of Sasuke's neck, bringing him down into a quick, sloppy kiss. He struggled to take good breathe in and his voice was weak. He was suffocating in euphoria. "Ah! Ah! Aahn- yes! It feels good! Want you to come in my tight, little ass! Stuff me with your seed, Sasuke!" He tried to keep his eyes on Sasuke, but they fluttered and threatened to roll up his head.

Sasuke let his forehead press onto Naruto's and looked into desperate blue eyes. "Mmn, shit. Naruto, Nng.. dammit. I can't stop." His voice was pure raw and animalistic. Sasuke struck his lover's prostate with the next slam in and Naruto screamed sweetly, throwing his head back into the pillows.

The Uzumaki moaned erratically, his legs shaking and his own cock leaking like a faucet. "Nooo- don't-Ahhh!–fucking stop, baby! Ungh! Make me come–I'm your little whore! I want you to keep fucking me!" He nearly sobbed, each stab into his prostate causing his mind to go fuzzy and white.

Sasuke didn't think he really had the choice of stopping but picked up the pace, going deep and hitting straight into that spot that made Naruto go crazy repeatedly.

Naruto's body felt boneless as his eyes slipped up his head, his orgasm approaching. Sasuke couldn't quite understand what the dobe said next because what he managed say was babbled and incoherent. It was something along the lines of 'I love you' and then the rest fell into to bliss-induced gibberish.

* * *

The next morning, the sun littered into the bedroom and Naruto and Sasuke laid in bed, theirs back to one another. Both completely undressed and the duvet thrown over them from the waist down.

"I can't believe you, Naruto." Sasuke glared at the wall across the room, finally drained of the whatever Naruto put in those cookies. This is why he hated sweets, and like hell he'd ever eat them again. "Not only did you drug me, you drugged yourself as well."

Naruto, annoyed, turned over and scowled at Sasuke's back. "I told you it was not drugs! It was an organic aphrodisiac!"

"Naruto, no simple aphrodisiac does that to someone," Sasuke bit out, turning to the blond and Naruto scrunched his nose in attitude. He sighed. "Where did you even get the drugs?"

His eyebrow twitched. Again, it was _not_ a drug. "I got the aphrodisiac from Sai… asshole,"

Sasuke's eyes widened critically and then darkened. "You took drugs from Sai? Of all people, Naruto! What the hell is the matter with you!"

Naruto pushed his hair out of his face, rolling his eyes and then stretched his arms above his head. "What's wrong with that?" Sai was his friend, and although he wasn't always trustworthy, he would never send him drugs. Right…?

Sasuke frowned seriously. Maybe he fucked the common sense out of Naruto as well. "Naruto, Sai is a shady motherfucker. Everyone knows that. The guy works for a guy called Danzo. How does that not sound like the name of a drug lord?"

"Sasuke, Sai works for a shipping company. Not a _drug_ shipping company. And he did _not_ send me _drugs_." He was sticking to that.

His gaze narrowed, Sasuke tilted his lips skeptically. Naruto witnessed that expression and even though he secretly found it to be cute, he was pissed off right now. He propped himself up on his elbows and frowned. "Oh don't make that face. Sai was trying to help us!"

"Yes, by letting us sample his-"

"Organic aphrodisiac! He said it was organic!"

"Idiot, do you even know what organic means. A drug can be organic as well, doesn't make it not a drug." Sasuke said, eying the confused look on his lover's face exasperatedly.

Naruto tilted his head and cocked a blond brow, stumped. "I thought organic meant like healthy. You know like vegetables and stuff," He grinned a little.

Instead of replying to that stupidity, Sasuke turned on his stomach and shoved his face into a pillow. Naruto huffed, seeing that. "You know, Sai was really trying to help us, Sasuke. You have no idea how annoying it is to want the dick, but you can't have the dick because the one who owns the dick keeps falling asleep like he's neoleptic."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment.

So, all Naruto had wanted was some attention. Okay, he was starting to get it now. Why couldn't he just talk to him about it in the first place instead of going to Sai? He turned his face out of the pillow, eying his dobe understandably. Naruto stared back at him, waiting on him to say something. So he did. "No, I'm not _narcoleptic._ I'm a business man who is extremely tired after a long day of work."

"..I missed the sex," Naruto grumbled with a pout, his cheeks puffed out. "I was trying to keep you awake. I thought if you were so incredibly hot and horny it would be impossible for you to fall asleep on me."

Sasuke snorted out a chuckle. "I could've downed some energy drinks,"

"You did once, remember? The energy didn't last long and you fell asleep before I even got to come."

"The point is, Naruto, I could've hurt you. When you asked me to stop last night I _couldn't_. I wasn't in control of myself nor was I thinking clearly. Do you know how scary that is for me? I never want to hurt you." Sasuke said genuinely, looking at him.

Naruto smiled softly, touched him his face and then pinched it playfully. "I'm fine, teme. My ass is really sore, though." He grinned sheepishly with a light blush on his face.

The Uchiha turned fully on his side and smiled a bit as well. "Well, my hips are sore. My dick too, so we're even, moron." Hell yeah they were sore. They fucked until dawn, and they were all out of lube. All four tubes gone, empty.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and laid back down, cuddling up next to him, his head against his chest. "I had a really good time though. We've had enough sex to last the next three months." He took in Sasuke's warmth and listened to the beat of his heart.

"Dobe, it doesn't work like that," He frowned, hoping Naruto wasn't serious about the idea of no sex for three months. Sighing, he adored the feeling of Naruto's soft hair rubbing against his skin.

This sexy blond...,

He was an idiot, but truthfully he loved his idiocy just as much as he loved the rest of him.

He slipped his hand from under the duvet and took hold of Naruto's chin, tilting it up and making him look him in his eyes. "But drug me again, Naruto, and I'll have Sai arrested. After I thoroughly kick his ass." He warned coldly, his slate eyes threatening.

Naruto eyes flew wide with worry, for Sai. "It was an organic aphrodisiac! Say it with me, _organic aphrodisiac_!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Random person to Naruto: this cocaine is completely organic,  
I promise you! No bad side-effects that I know of,   
so you tryna cop' some or what?_

 

_Naruto:_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Find me on:** _[twitter](https://twitter.com/Usami_Babe) for info on story updates! ♡_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gradually bringing my fics over onto AO3 and I have to say this one is def one of the dirtiest and lewdest one-shots I've written... and it's my favorite! I go back and reread it every once in a while and I still don't know how I wrote it LOL.  
> My nose bleeds every time I reread it and my face gets SOOOO red KYAAAAH!!! (ノ▽〃)


End file.
